ALO down under
by sailor-starlight101
Summary: There are some pretty awesome things in life. Like that guy who gave you a free ice-cream, or the time your sis bought something for you that you couldn't afford. Then there's youtube. Whoever invented that was a genius! But nobody told me about that creepy golden mist...
1. Author's note

Hey it's sailor-starlight101! I've been on this site for a while now, reading stories and reviewing, but not once have I attempted to upload a full story. So here I am, finally doing one! I'm almost a teen, but theres still so much for me to learn about writing stories, so if I sound childish, please help me improve. Some things you should note about my story: I DON'T OWN SWORD ART ONLINE, Hikari is my OC and she lives in Australia, I live in the damp, almost never sunny UK. Her crazy personality is sorta like mine, but on a higher level. If you see any mistakes, PM or review and I will have them fixed. REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! (::) (::) (::) - cookies for the first person to review!


	2. prologue

It was just another insanely hot day in Oz. I had woken up, gone to school and recieved my math test scores. My friends had flunked it, so I had to tutor them, 'cause guess what? I just had to get 100% AGAIN. No-one calls me aswot though 'cause I can be pretty violent at times, and i'm also a pretty damn good tutor. I mean hell, anyone who has me as their tutor end up passing their next test. Beacuse they're scared senseless of me.

Moving on, I walked home with my BFFs: The kind and caring Ash; The gossip girl Dawn; The shy Sky and me, the crazy one. My name is Hikari, my parents are japanese but we live in australia because they're vets who specialise in aussie creatures. Once home I booted up my computer to rewatch Sword Art Online. I had gotten up to the bit where Kirito was just about to select his race (ep 16 if you're wondering), when suddenly a huge golden mist poured out of my computer, enveloping me in its glow. I had read so many fanfics, I could more or less guess what was happening, but as I was teleported inside, I couldn't help but wondet what would happen to me if I died there, and why me...


	3. Chapter 1

**HI! IT'S ME! I will be sending everyone who reviews a cookie! Cookies for all! (::) (::) (::) **

"Japanese speak"

"_English speak"_

**(Me as in sailor-starlight101)**

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself lying next to a boy - Kirito. He was just sitting and staring at me, like he was waiting for me to wake up. I jumped back putting a metre or two between us - you know, to put some distance just in case.

"who are you? You don't have a player cursor." He asked me.

"I don't?" I checked for my log out button. It wasn't there.

"No, you don't. So who are you? My name is Kirito," Kirito smiled at me - probably 'cause I was a kid.

"I'm Hikari."

Kirito and I chatted and got to know a bit about each other. I didn't mention that I wasn't from this world, or his real world, but I did say that he looked like the Kirito in SAO who cleared the game. He then asked me how I knew that so I told him that I had heard from a friend who watched his battle against Kayaba. Kirito looked at the ground.

"I think he only told me though," I said quickly. He then perked up a little. Kirito mentioned that he was a spriggan, then asked what race I was. I looked down and saw I was wearing the cutest outfit ever, like Lucia's off luminous arc 1, but in a light blue. I also realised that I had a blue staff just like Lucia aswell! My hair was blue and came down to my shoulders and to top it off, I was wearing a kawaii (cute) cap too! **(I will upload a pic on my deviantart account and put the link on my profile once i've drawn her) **

"Good question! Well..." I had just remembered that I had always wanted to be an undine in my world. "I'm an undine."

Suddenly we heared a series of load whooshing noises **(how else do you describe them?)**

"Let's gocheck that out" Kirito suggested. Although I knew what was going on, I was still nervous. What would happen if I died? I don't want anyone knowing that I might die in the real world too...

* * *

**Well that was real short, but don't worry, longer capters coming. WHY NO REVIEWS? PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW! AT LEAST JUST SAY HI!**


End file.
